Don Lothario
Don Lothario is the husband of Thalia Lothario. He currently lives in Del Sol Valley. Biography Prior to the series Don grew up in Oasis Springs. He gained a reputation as the world's most renowned bachelor, which he always used to his advantage, seducing women left and right. He eventually moved in with his girlfriend Katrina Caliente and her two daughters, Gina and Dina. Season 1 Don seduces Katrina's youngest daughter, Dina, then breaks her heart by remaining with Katrina. Him and Katrina get engaged on a night out. After a drunken night at the bar (and with several women), Don returns home and walks into the wrong room and ends up having sex with Gina. Later, Don and Gina ran into one another at the Landgraab's house. It was revealed that Don was sleeping with Nancy and Gina was seeing Geoffrey. When Katrina goes missing, Don's confidence takes a beating as he wonders if she ran away from him. He cheers himself up by starting a new relationship with Dina, but when she asks him to become official he declines. He later helps Gina wreck the Landgraabs' relationship by posing for sex photos with her, faking evidence of his relationship with Nancy. A few days later, Dina comes to him with photos of Katrina in San Myshuno, meeting with other men, but Don still refused to let Katrina go. Some time later, Katrina called him and invited him to the Villareal mansion. Unbeknownst to Don, Katrina had been convinced by Jacques Villareal that Don had moved on and was engaged to Dina, causing her to officially end their engagement and send him on his way. Season 2 - Season 3 - Season 4 - Season 5 Don and his family make the move to Del Sol Valley, where Don is soon swept up in the life of celebrities. When Octavia Moon asks him to a party, he agrees, completely ignoring a call from Thalia - who is heavily pregnant. After the party, Octavia brings him to a nearly deserted nightclub and they have sex. After parting ways, Don checks his phone and realises he is now a father. Don was present during the wedding between Malcolm and Nataly Landgraab. Don was also present during the tripple-wedding between Jules and Cassandra Thomson, Mortimer and Salim Goth, and Zayne Knowles and Bella Goth-Knowles. Season 6 Don continues to meet up and have sex with Octavia Moon. He secretly hopes that she will end up divorcing her husband, Thorne, in order to be with him. Back home, Don is acting as the perfect father, helping Kyra and Orlando prepare for their birthdays. Him and Thalia are getting along a bit better again and often have sex where Thalia gets to dominate him. She is, however, the one to take care of their son, Rafael. Sex Partners Katrina Villareal Katrina and Don got engaged while he was still sleeping around. When Katrina went missing, Don's confidence took a beating. Under the influence of Jacques Villareal, Katrina later ended things with him for good. Relationship status Ex-lovers. Dina Caliente Dina fell in love with Don while he was dating her mother. She was heartbroken when he would not end things with Katrina. When Katrina went missing, Dina and Don started sleeping with one another again, but Don was reluctant to officially end things with Katrina. Relationship status Ex-lovers. Bella Goth After a night out, Don seduced Bella Goth. He later ended up having a threesome with her and her husband, Mortimer. Relationship status Ex-lovers. Cassandra Goth Cassandra and Don had had online sex before meeting for the first time, the night that Don seduced Cassandra's mother Bella. Cassandra lost her virginity to Don. They later had sex again at the Calientes' house. Their relationship later fizzled out into nothing. Relationship status Ex-lovers. Mortimer Goth Don, Mortimer and Bella had a threesome together. It is believed this was when Mortimer discovered that he was actually gay. Relationship status Ex-lovers. Eliza Pancakes Don and Eliza had a one-night-stand in the past and a pretty rocky relationship. On his way back home one night, Don stops by and rapes Eliza after a few drinks. Relationship status Ex-lovers. Gina Landgraab Don ended up sleeping with Gina after walking (drunkenly) into the wrong room, believing Gina to be her mother Katrina. Gina wanted nothing to do with him after that. Some time later, however, Gina asks him to have sex with her in order to take photos that will end the Landgraabs' marriage. Relationship status Ex-lovers. Nancy Landgraab Don slept with Nancy several times while she was still married to Geoffrey. Their relationship later fizzled out into nothing. Relationship status Ex-lovers. Thalia Conley - Relationship status Wife. Octavia Moon Octavia and Don meet in Del Sol Valley and attend a party together. They later have sex in a nearly deserted nightclub. They continue to meet up and have sex, but keep it hidden from the world. Relationship status Lovers. Children With Cassandra Thomson File:thomson-titus-teen.png|Titus Thomson With Ebony Abbelli File:lothario-kyra.png|Kyra Lothario* File:lothario-orlando.png|Orlando Lothario* File:abbelli-dominic-child.png|Dominic Abbelli File:abbelli-mateo-child.png|Mateo Abbelli With Octavia Moon File:bailey-moon-lauryn-child.png|Lauryn Bailey-Moon With Thalia Lothario File:lothario-rafael.png|Rafael Lothario Category:Male Characters Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Oasis Springs Category:Brindleton Bay Category:Lothario Family Category:Characters Category:Del Sol Valley Category:Season 1 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 - edit